Home
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Honestly it is so easy to make a one-shot. Set during the S-class mage tournament thing. I don't know when, but sometime when the two of them were alone. She was his life and when she left he came crumbling down. Happy ending though, or is it? I guess you have to read and find out. Crack one-shot.


**BlackLyxn17: I made this up right here, right now. I actually don't know what this is going to be about until I start typing, so let me start typing.**

* * *

"I never meant, I never, I mean... Wendy." Mest sighed looking at her.

Wendy looked back at him and smiled. She slowly took a step towards him while she shook her head, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I know Mest, I understand." She told him gently.

But no, she really didn't. Everything, everything was a lie between them set up by the Council. She didn't know him, didn't know his real name, didn't know what he was like, who he was, what his objective was for his mission or why he lied to her. All she knew was that he was a liar.

And she forgave him for that.

Simple as that. She just smiled at him when he explained what was happening on the island and simply forgave him because that was her nature. Her kind and loving, gently nature about the young sky dragon slayer. She wrapped her arms around Mest and laid his head against her shoulder, comforting him.

"It's alright Mest, I forgive you." She told him.

Forgive him?! For everything?! The lies! The secrets! Everything just like that! Mest started crying as he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close. He looked back up and had to ask.

"Come with me. We can escape together, I can bring you to safety and nothi-" his sentence dropped when he saw her shaking her head.

"I can't abandoned my family, they need me." He told him.

He already knew what she was going to say before she said it just like she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"I need you Wendy."

"I know, and I'm sorry but... they need me just a little bit more. You should go now." She said taking a step back.

Mest grabbed her hand though. He could do it, he could teleport her out of here. He could knock her out and take her to safety, worrying about the consequences of when she woke up for later and work through it with her. She'd forgive him after all, that was her nature. He could, he would... Wendy stared at him with her loving brown eyes and Mest realized... he couldn't.

"It... it wasn't fake. That was the one thing I wasn't lying about, that was the one thing that was real." He had to tell her.

Wendy only giggled though, "everything was real Mest. Even you."

She walked up to him and gently pressed her lips against his before pulling away, placing a flower in his hand.

"Good-bye." She said, a tear falling out the corner of her eye before she ran away.

Mest stared at her fleeting figure until it vanished before staring at the flower.

"Wendy."

And she was gone, just like that.

* * *

He had tried to save her, he had gone back to help his once comrades but failed them. Every night he had the same dream for seven long years, wondering what he could have done differently to save them. It was a nightmare he couldn't get rid of, even when he finally decided enough was enough and moved on back to his old life. He could never forget her or the flower she gave before she left his life for good.

There were others, countless others that all looked the same as her, but none of them was her. He would one day realize what he was doing with them before leaving them, his mind always drifting back to the flower she gave him.

Nothing but a dried up bud now.

He got used to his job again, started training and got back into shape. He grew his hair out and decided to keep it that way, leaving behind Mest and his short hair. He grew and moved on, he knew she would have wanted him too, but even after all this time...

Mest was still faking it.

He was still lying, still faking who he was. Doranbolt was the person he was born as, after meeting her though he was Mest. He wanted to become Mest for her, but Doranbolt was still there. He knew she would have loved him both, he knew if she knew the truth she would have fallen in love with him all over again. What stopped him though? With her he could never be Doranbolt again and without her he could never completely leave Mest behind him. It was a long inner battle that raged inside his mind until one day... a miracle happened.

They returned. They, more importantly meaning her. When he heard the news he quickly vanished, ignoring everything else around him. He went back to the town they first met at and into the building where everything happened. There was a party raging on when they got there, there always was in Fairy Tail. He looked all around for her and spotted her sitting on a bench in the distance.

He quickly went to her side and stood in front of her, his heart pounding out of his chest. She looked exactly the same, exactly the same. Wendy recognized him the minute she saw him, not because of his scent or his scar though, but because of his eyes and the flower bud he held in his hand.

"Mest." She smiled lightly.

Mest, a name since recently he's abandoned. He kneeled down in front of her and touched her face, needing to know if she was real. Wendy didn't mind. She actually giggled and reached out to touch his face back.

"You look... different. It's... nice."

Mest chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've been lost without you."

"It's a good thing I'm back then to show you the way."

Mest looked up and saw her brilliant smile, the one that made him fall for her in the first place.

"I'm home." She told him.

Mest sighed out as he smiled back and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**BlackLyxn17: Told you I'd come up with something. Good or bad, I think it was alright for a random one-shot. I felt the need to write one for them so here it is, hoped you liked. Byez.**

**The name of this one-shot was...**

**Home**

**Came up with it during the last sentence.**

**Realized why some people called their one-shots cracked one-shots.**

**This right here, is a crack one-shot.**

**And surprising 1,000 words, even without the author's note.**


End file.
